Guardian
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon keep teasing Nyx which brings up bad memories. Twilight does her best to comfort and protect her. Nyx is from Past Sins by Pen Stroke. The song Guardian is by Alanis Morrisette.


**A/N: Again, Nyx is from Past Sins by Pen Stroke. The song Guardian is by Alanis Morissette. I hope you enjoy my little tribute to Twilight and Nyx. Please review, thank you. **

**Chapter 1: Guardian**

It has been a few years since Nyx appeared in Twilights life; of course all of Ponyville knows about Nyx. Some who are still unhappy about her being there and others had grown to like her. Still, the bully's that Nyx knew are still bully's now. For the most part, Nyx had been able to stay away from them but every once in a while, Diamond Tiara and Silver spoon would still pick on her in some way. Most the time Nyx had been able to ignore them but today had been a much more painful day, emotionally anyway. "Hey Nyx, go back to the moon where you belong." Diamond Tiara tormented but Nyx ignored and simply smiled at least on the outside. Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara teased her the whole way home after school.

_You, you who has smiled when you're in pain  
You who has soldiered through the profane  
They were distracted and shut down_

Nyx walked into the library her head held high until she shut the door. She remebered all the things that Twilight had said to her when Twilight first found her. Then she remembered what had happened as Nightmare Moon and how she took all of Twilight's promises and everything that she had said as meaningless. These thoughts were always brought back when she came home and Twilight wasn't there to help her right away. "Nyx, don't worry I'm here." Nyx heard the faint voice of her adopted mother.

_So why, why would you talk to me at all  
Such words were dishonorable and in vain  
Their promise as solid as a fog_

And where was your watchman then

"Mom, I let you down on so many occasions haven't I? It started when I was Nightmare Moon." Nyx frowned and began crying when Twilight wrapped her hooves around her.

"Don't ever think that, I was the one that let you down. I should never have let Princess Celestia take you no matter what. It was my fault but tell me Nyx, why bring this up?" Twilight kept her hooves around her daughter.

"Everytime that I get picked on, the memories of everything that I did come back and haunt me." Nyx then let the tears flow into her mothers chest.

"I swear that I'll never let anypony ever take you away from me again. I've said that once and I'll say it again and again. I won't allow anypony to pick on you either." Twilight rubbed Nyx's head. "I'll always take care of you Nyx and that's a Pinkie Promise."

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian  
I'll be your warrior of care your first warden  
I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand  
The greatest honor of all, as your guardian_

"Mom is it safe to say that we both hurt each other then?" Twilight thought about it for a moment and then nodded. "I want to go out with the crusaders now but will you come with me?" Twilight smiled and nodded. The two walked out of the library to be met with the two bully's who immediateely started bashing on Nyx with their harsh words. The two ignored Twilight but only for a second when they were picked up off the ground and pushed aside. Twilight then stepped between Diamond Tiara and Nyx.

"Stay away from my daughter." Twilight then walked with Nyx to meet up with Apple Bloom and the other crusaders. Nyx stopped part way going back to the thoughts of when she was being taken away. "Nyx, come on, those are just a horrible dream now." Twilight said choosing her words carefully not wanting to upset her daughter anymore then she already is.

_You, you in the chaos feigning sane  
You who has pushed beyond what's humane  
Them as the ghostly tumbleweed_

And where was your watchman then

"Nyx, come on sweetheart." Twilight nuzzled her daughter gently trying to calm her down. "I'm here Nyx, I'll always be her for you." Nyx worked on wiping her tears awy with Twilight's help.

"I try to be strong for you mom but it's so hard to stay that way. I don't like crying in front of you. I don't want you thinking I'm pathetic and weak." Twilight's heart broke in half like a twig being snapped.

"Nyx, I would never think that, you know that. No matter what happens I will never find you weak and pathetic and besides, crying doesn't make you seem that way. That just makes you a pony with feelings. Now come on Nyx, let's go see your friends and for the record, your friends wont think any less of you. I know that they consider you one of the strongest ponies alive as do I and you crying isn't going to change that." Just then Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon came over teasing them again and once again Twilight pushed them away.

_Now no more smiling mid crestfall  
No more managing unmanageables  
No more holding still in the hailstorm_

Now enter your watchwoman

The two bully's became relelntless however and continued to torment Nyx all the way to the clubhouse. Twilight did her best to stop them but she couldn't do anything drastic without making things that much worse for Nyx. Soon they came just outside the clubhouse and Nyx continued forward. Twilight however kept Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon back by constantly teleporting them backward allowing Nyx to meet with her friends in peace. "I'm your guardian, no one will hurt you Nyx. I love you."

"I love too mom and thank you." Nyx then ran into the clubhouse as Twilight continued her teleporting.

Twilight was being called over to help with some farm work but Twilight shook her head. "Sorry AJ, I've a daughter to keep safe." AJ simply nodded and chuckled.

_I'll be your keeper for life as your guardian  
I'll be your warrior of care your first warden  
I'll be your angel on call, I'll be on demand  
The greatest honor of all, as your guardian_


End file.
